forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tun mi lung
| refs3e = | size2e = Gargantuan | alignment2e = Neutral evil | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = Any | diet = Omnivore | lifespan = | location = Kara-Tur | language = Draconic, Celestial Court, Common | subraces = | climate = Tropical, subtropical. and temperate | terrain = Oceans | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = }} Tun mi lung, ( }}), also known as typhoon dragons, were dragons that were found in the oceans of Kara-Tur. Description The largest of the lung dragons, tun mi lungs were physically distinguished by their enormous size, up to 167 feet (50 meters) in length. They had thick scales in various colors. Blue-green, dark red and violet were the most common scale color. They had small dark eyes and a whispy beard under their massive jaws, which were lined with razor-sharp teeth. Personality Tun mi lung were antagonistic, malicious and wild. They were disliked by many creatures and other dragons. They did not respect the territory of other dragons. Lung wang and tun mi lung did not get along whatsoever. Combat A tun mi lung will always attack using divine wind and lightning bolt spells. When forced into melee comabt, they would cast darkness before launching an attack with claws and fangs. They had a weak kicking ability but could attack with their tail. Abilities The dragon was immune to all water or air-based attacks. a tun mi lung was able to cast a very powerful divine wind spell once per week. This spell caused significant damage to ships and buildings, with winds strong enough to lift a humanoid-sized creature off their feet. A tun mi lung had innate magical abilities, each gained as they grew older. Three times per day a mature tun mi lung could use lightning bolt, that summoned a lightning bolt 20 feet (6 meters) long. Once per day a mature tun mi lung could use darkness, the radius of the spell was dependant on the age of the dragon, with 50 feet (15 meters) as the default, chain lightning, power word, stun, and replusion. Society The dragon lived solitary lives. Mates did not live together and female tun mi lung abandoned their offspring after they hatch. This has caused a high rate of infant mortality among tun mi lung, which contributed to the rarity of this dragon. Ecology A tun mi lung had no wings, but was able to fly due to a magical black pearl embedded in their brains. At birth they could immediately breathe both water and air. Tun mi lung lairs were elaborate palaces found in isolated parts of the ocean floor. The dragon spent most of its time roaming the coasts or flying around in the skies above the oceans. Tun mi lung will eat nearly anything, from minerals and gems to animals and ships. Celestial Bureaucracy Within the Celestial Bureaucracy, tun mi lung were tasked with unleashing ocean storms, typhoons and hurricanes. They were only supposed to do so when ordered by the Celestial Bureaucracy, but often a tun mi lung would ignore their directive and create destructive storms out of malice. When this happened, the Celestial Bureaucracy would send a t'ien lung to end the storm and chastise the tun mu ling. Appendix Gallery File:Lung dragons1.jpg|''A group of lung dragons, including a tun mi lung (right).'' Notes References Connections Category:Lung dragons Category:True dragons